A golden Flower for a black armor
by Cronos21Zeus
Summary: Los sentimientos se desarrollan a medida que pasa el tiempo. Para una persona con sentimientos divididos es mejor aclararlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se arrepienta de sus decisiones. Pero a veces toma más tiempo del necesario y no solo palabras el demostrarlo, a veces se necesita ser más...agresivo. (one-shot)


**No pregunten el porqué e.e No se si sera un exito (lo cual dudo) o un fracaso (lo cual me temo).**

**Al final explico...**

* * *

Para mí, el amor es algo delicado.

Al ser algo tan delicado, lo considero algo sagrado.

Recuerdo mi primer amor, que resultó ser un perdedor.

Recuerdo al segundo que es aún peor.

Al tercero y al cuarto, ya ni importancia les doy.

Solo a dos príncipes en mis pensamientos, en ellos dos estoy.

Al primero lo conozco de ante mano, incluso en aquellos momentos malos, su mano a extendido sin esperar nada a cambio.

Me ha cuidado tanto a mi como a mis amigos, lo cual agradezco en este mundo tan malagradecido. Estamos siempre riendo y compartiendo, que mejor momento que el que estamos teniendo.

Noto varias inconsistencias, no soy estúpida, incluso una chica enamorada saber que algo falla en su dinámica. El no avanzaba, me mantenía en donde estaba y pareciera que ni le importaba. Después de un tiempo, alrededor de un año, se integró un personaje un tanto malhumorado.

El era oscuro, pesimista y antisocial, decía que la sociedad tenia la culpa de la posición en la que él está. No lo culpo, su apariencia y forma de pensar, hace que más de uno se replantee su posición actual con la persona de la cual se habla.

No le di importancia. Cada vez que abre su boca, una de mis amigas se veía afectada por mas de unas de sus palabrotas, lo cual gano mi desprecio sin límites y mi odio sin paredes que lo desvíen. El era completamente opuesto a mi primer príncipe, era oscuro y sínico, lo cual era mala fama en mi grupo de amigos.

Pasaba el tiempo y me divertía, pero sentía que nada se movía. Me puse a pensar en que cosa fallaba esta amistad, hasta que me di cuenta que poco sabíamos uno del otro, solo unos pocos se sabían de las verdaderas personalidades de unos y otros. Con tal de ver a donde podía llegar, me dispuse a indagar más.

Esta investigación me llevo a mi segundo príncipe, el cual consideraba un villano sin límites. No le importaba lo que sintiera la otra persona, lo que estuviera haciendo o pensando, solo le importaba mostrar los resultados.

Pasaba el tiempo y mi investigación seguía su rumbo, junto a este villano vil que ya perdía su impulso. Era aburrido y sin ánimos de continuar. Un día le pregunte _**'¿Que te pasa vago animal?'**_. Él me dijo _**'Me aburrí sin más, esta búsqueda tuya no te va a llevar a ningún lugar'**_.

Molesta le pregunte _**'¿Y eso que te hace pensar?'**_. Y sin perder un segundo el me respondió, _**'La respuesta estuvo, desde el principio, en ese mismo lugar'**_. No podía tomarlo enserio, así que no le di más vueltas al asunto, al día siguiente me dejo un mal sabor. Saber que tenía razón y la respuesta estaba en mi pequeño grupo.

Nada se mueve por una simple cuestión, y es que mi primer príncipe no quiere que eso suceda bajo ninguna razón. Me parecía raro que ellos pelearan de vez en cuando, decía que probablemente sus personalidades no coinciden tanto. Me equivoque con crecer, ya que el primer príncipe sabe que el segundo tiene malas intenciones.

Mas que malas intenciones, tiene verdaderas razones. No sé mucho de él, pero su forma de ver la amistad es lo que admiro de él. Desde el momento en que enfrento a Hayato no dejo de mirarlo. El no es malo sin ninguna razón, tampoco es feo, en mi opinión, aunque es una opinión compartida porque mi amiga y mas chicas piensan que dé él de una forma un tanto divertida. Fuera de lo gracioso el es guapo quitando esos ojos que si te miran te asustas en el acto. Dejando de lado todo lo malo, hay tantas cosas positivas que es hasta extraño.

Su amabilidad era algo casi salido de un cuento. Su preocupación dejaba aturdido a la más fría o ardiente mujer que vestía su ropa adecuadamente hoy en día. Inspiraba una confianza para nada normal en los que lo rodeaban y conocían, incluso en esta autoproclamada reina que no dejaba de estar cada día más impresionada.

Llegue a tal punto que no sabía que decir o hacer, su mera presencia era motivo para que estuviera al borde del nerviosismo. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto?, no lo sé, solo sé que en algún momento este vil ser, dejo su manto de miasma oscura y revelo una oscura pero brillante armadura magullada de tantas batallas libradas en el campo de batalla llamado juventud.

Mi indecisión llego un día que me di cuenta de la verdad. Amaba a dos personas completamente opuestas, y sin saber hasta que punto cada uno llegaría por mí. Pero algo si sabía, que las marcas en una armadura hablaban más que mil palabras. Y así, intente algo impensable.

Un día sin nadie para verme, solo con mi príncipe de brillante armadura y yo, nos adentramos en el mundo de las brillantes estrellas. Y como si de alguna fuerza superior se tratase, tome la iniciativa de hacer la pregunta definitiva. Le confesé mis sentimientos sin ninguna vacilación, aun pensando que seria aceptada sin duda alguna.

Estaba demasiado equivocada. No lo dudo en rechazarme como si de alguna otra me tratara, pero me dolió más que me dijera esas palabras. _**'Estoy enamorado de alguien más'**_, eso me destrozo a tal punto que mis lagrimas salían cual geiser.

Durante un tiempo estuve decaída, lo cual llamo la atención de mis amigos, y se preocuparon mucho de mi estado emocional actual. Les dije que algún familiar mío estaba mal y que por eso no estaba en mis condiciones el seguir la conversación actual. Pero algo que no faltaba era verlo a él, mi segundo príncipe que sin necesidad alguna lo llame como tal. Era lo que su sobrenombre indicaba, un caballero negro de brillante armadura magullada que ha surcado campos de batalla con la intención de darle paz a la persona necesitada. Era un héroe que nadie conocía, un sabio dictador que el mundo aborrecía. Y eso era lo más fantástico de mi imaginación, que él y yo éramos los únicos en ese momento de dulce amor.

Paso un tiempo y lo conocí mejor. Le gustaba la lectura y el café como a ningún otro. Decía que la vida es demasiado amarga, y que por lo menos el café tenía que ser dulce, a lo que me reí, pero admire sin fin.

Sentía que con él podía llegar más lejos, no necesitaba una mascara ni tampoco un espejo, para ver que tan enamorada de él estaba, el solo me decía, haz lo que te dé la gana.

Lo seguía a casi todos lados ya que no le gustaba que le robaran su precioso tiempo sin nadie a su lado. El tiempo paso y de admiración avanzo mi simple sentimiento a uno de amor. No miraba al otro sino a él, el cual de vez en cuando devolvía la mirada sin miedo a que lo atrapara en tal acto de niño curioso.

Nuestros ojos se encontraban, y los míos no se apartaban de los de él, los cuales admiraba y temía por igual. Ojos que parecían te observaban el alma completamente y te dejaban sin ninguna protección. Ojos que enamoraban y mostraban una señal de peligro sin miedo alguno.

Al tiempo me entere, que él había sabido lo que era un enamoramiento unilateral y rechazo, y sabia muy bien donde estaba, y no dudaba en decirlo abiertamente, alagando que ya era cosa del pasado y no dolía para nada.

Y me propuse a ser mas activa y dar el primer golpe yo misma.

El tiempo paso y las cosas iban normalmente. Mis amigos seguían siendo los mismo y las cosas no habían cambiado, lo cual me aburria.

Busque a tientas su atención y aunque parecía reacio a mis acciones, no parecía molestarle, es más, parecía que le gustaba la compañía de alguien mas para no estar en un vacío de soledad del cual no podría escapar.

Mis sentimientos llegaron a tal punto que no podía dejar de pensar en él. El día o la noche, eso no importaba, solo necesitaba imaginar su rostro un poco para calmar mi necesidad. Pero llego a tal punto que no era suficiente, así que hice un movimiento arriesgado.

De una de mis mejores amigas saque la información de donde vivía y que estaría haciendo. Me tomo un tiempo, pero logre persuadir a mi compañera en esta relación hasta los momentos, Unilateral.

Según informada estaba, su casa esta cerca de la mía. Que suerte la mía, poder verlo si en algún me sentía en la necesidad de deleitar mis ojos con mi amor. Así que espere, bajo un farol. Que cliché tal momento, esperando a mi enamoramiento, mientras caía una lluvia que deprimiría hasta a un adolescente.

Y no me molestaba esperar, a fin de cuentas, hoy era el día que acabaría toda esta confusión y enredo, daría una respuesta a mis sentimientos.

Y como si fuera una señal, apareció, empuñando un paraguas como si supiera que caerá un diluvio. Me vio y divise duda en sus ojos, pero se cambiaron a unos serios y preocupados. Me pregunto _**'¿Qué haces aquí?'**_ a lo cual respondí, _**'Esperando por ti'**_ su sorpresa era evidente, no se esperaba que esta chica respondiera sin hablar entre dientes. Se recupero y me dijo _**'¿Sabes el tiempo que hace?'**_, pero no respondí de inmediato, tarde un poco y le dije, _**'Lo sé, pero esto que necesito hablar contigo es mejor que dejarlo al rato'**_.

Me dijo que su casa estaba sola, que su hermana estaba en una pijamada, pero gran sorpresa, esto me favorecía bastante, tendría la privacidad necesaria para hablar, así que le dije que mejor hablábamos donde no diluviara. El accedido y me dijo que estuviera bajo su paraguas, pero, aunque estuviera mojada por la lluvia, no seria bueno que lo siguiera estando.

No caminamos mucho, su casa estaba cerca, para sorpresa mía. Fuimos adentro, pero el me dijo que esperara que traería algo para que me secara. Aunque fuera sínico sabia como hacer las cosas y en que momento, lo cual agradecía sin ninguna duda. El era delicado, me entrego una toalla y me dijo donde cambiarme, me dejo un cambio, aunque nunca se lo pedí.

Entre al baño y pude darme un baño caliente. Después de esta lluvia y ese frio, esto era como seda para mis sentidos. Aunque no dure mucho, se sentía suficiente, tome la ropa y me cambie, solo eran un par de pantaloncillo y una camisa manga larga, lo suficiente como para mantenerme abrigada. Aunque estuve sin nada debajo de este cambio, espere a que saliera mi ropa y así tener algo debajo sin miedo a que se revele mucho.

Tras esperar que mi ropa se secara, fui a su salón y me recibió con una taza. Era chocolate, y parecía que recién lo había preparado para darme. No lo dude y tome la taza, me senté y vi un gran plasma. La televisión de la sala era bastante grande, así que tomé el control y oprimí el encendido y luego el pronóstico. Decía que esto duraría hasta mañana a la tarde, lo cual era ya un desastre. La idea era decirlo e irme, pero parece que tendré que posponer mis planes y sonreírle.

Pero no lo iba a dejar así, por lo cual el tomo la iniciativa, y me pregunto, _**'¿Qué era lo que tenia que hablar?'**_. Eso me dejo estática, mi estrategia era irme sin mas nada. Después de decirle como me siento, escuchar su respuesta y decepcionarme en el proceso. Aunque saliera corriendo el me seguiría sin ningún titubeo.

Fui honesta y le dije como me sentía. Espere pacientemente un rechazo que nunca llegaría. En cambio, me dio una mirada sorprendida y aturdida, pues el no esperaba que una chica algún día se le confesaría.

Eso fue lo que dijo, con su cara roja y mirada perdida, el fue honesto y eso fue lo que yo mas quería. No pude evitarlo y lo besé. La sensación en mis labios fue embriagadora, casi adictiva y prohibida.

Aunque duro solo 5 segundo, la sorpresa en nuestro ojo fue opacada por mi deseo de saber más. Y el parecía dócil a la idea, ya que no dudo ni un segundo en devolverme el gesto.

Besos y caricias era lo que se escuchaba en esa sala. Dos adolescentes llenos de una lujuria desenfrenada que desgarraba toda moralidad y se sumían en un pozo lleno de puro éxtasis hormonal. Yo deseaba más de él, y como el caballero que es, respondió de tal manera que me dejaba atónita por cada una de sus acciones. Delicadas como si de una rosa me tratara. Me preguntaba si estaba bien con esto a lo que le respondía SI sin ninguna duda.

Los besos y caricias aumentaban de tono hasta perdernos en los ojos de cada uno. Yo lo quería a él, y él me cuidaba demasiado bien. Le dije que me gustaba, que era en lo único que pensaba, incluso desde antes de confesarme con otra persona, el único nombre que vagaba mi mente era el de él.

Sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y alegría, pero sus acciones lo contradecían. Era como estuviera cuidando, algo de otro rebaño. Le dije con voz firme, que yo era suya y eso fue suficiente para que desatara a la bestia en algún momento dormía.

Fue honesto y me dijo lo que pensaba, que era hermosa como una rosa, y que no quería lastimarme. Eso fue probablemente lo mas hermoso que han dicho, pero dude y eso él lo noto. Agrego que no solo mi físico sino mis sentimientos eran igual de hermosos, mis sentimientos hacia él y mis amigos.

Eso me tomo desprevenida y le pregunte _**'Y eso a que venía'**_ y el con su voz ronca me dijo _**'Te observo desde hace tiempo'**_ lo cual a mi me dejo un muy buen recuerdo.

Sus manos rozaban cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Era como una armonía que desataba un maestro de orquesta. Indicando a cada persona en el escenario que tocara. No eran brusco ni tampoco delicado, era la mezcla perfecta de un amor desenfrenado.

No dudo en hacerme todo lo necesario para prepararme para la función principal. No sentí miedo ni duda, solo amor por esta lujuriosa criatura. Era una hermosa pero tenebrosa figura que se alzaba con delicadeza y diablura.

No paramos, desde la sala a la cocina, desde las escaleras hasta en la barandilla. Tuvimos sexo sin ninguna protección. A lo cual le dije que no había preocupación, era seguro en esos días y como si de un interruptor hablara, desato la lujuria restante que estaba encarcelada.

No me desagrado, me encanto, era tan delicado que deba vergüenza y era tan rudo que dejaba una extraña mirada mía en su visión. No aguante mas y gemí como nunca en mi vida, era tan bueno que no me contenía. Era delicado y rudo por igual. Al parece sin ninguna experiencia sabía que teclas cotar.

No me avergoncé, le mostré cada centímetro de mi ser. Desde mi forma dominante hasta mi parte sumisa, este era un juego entre dos y yo me divertía.

Era tan adictivo que no nos detuvimos, aunque fuera mi primera vez, fue lo mejor que he vivido. El éxtasis de ser usada y de usar a alguien era simplemente lo mejor. Y cuando terminamos los dos, volvimos a comenzar desde cero.

El parecía feliz de que alguien estuviera de acuerdo con su existencia. Para mí, él era toda una obra maestra. El me dijo que era tan hermosa que seria un pecado no admirarme, y eso me avergonzó ya que no era algo que les mostrara a los otros. Me dijo que era afortunado, porque podía observar a tal belleza y su lado mas oscuro, hasta tal punto que era una droga difícil de dejar.

No nos detuvimos hasta que no podíamos más. Acostados en su cama pensé que más ganadora no podía estar. Era lo mejor que podía pasar. Estuve con la persona que amo y no era unilateral.

Sonreí mientras mi vista era nublada, estaba cansada y no aguantaba. Mi acompañante igual, y se durmió, no sin antes al oído decirme _**'No estuvo nada mal'**_. Era vergonzoso, pero al fin pude sacar mi verdadera naturaleza. Ser amada por alguien que se sentía igual.

Y antes de dormirme dije _**'Gracias a la tormenta pude el paraíso encontrar'**_

* * *

**Me leí uno de los libros de La sonrisa vertical, y estuve tomando una cuba libre mientras leía. El resultado es lo que ven, fin del comunicado my people e.e**

**¡Gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
